


A normal night.

by masterzeronik



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kris is a boy, More information at the end of the story., Mostly a silly story, One Shot, Weird idea given by the ending., posible occ, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterzeronik/pseuds/masterzeronik
Summary: In the night, when everyone is slept. Nothing weird should happend...specially in the Dreemurr house. Right?  And specially for the boy in the house.





	A normal night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, is my first story for deltarune. 
> 
> Beeing complety honest with all of you, english is not my frist language, so i might make some mistakes. Hope is not so bad. 
> 
> Glad to take your time to read this story. 
> 
> \- in cursive thouhgs of characters- 
> 
> \- normal characters talking- 
> 
> Okay with all say lets go to the story.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Silence. _ **

In all the corners of the Dreemurr household, silence reign over it besides of the darkness of the night.

Toriel is already profoundly in her dreams, maybe dreaming about new recipes for her pies, dreaming to see her son coming back to home from college, or even dreaming about school.

Simple stuff for a simple mother.

The same could not be say about the boy in the other room.

A soft squeaky could be heard from that room, when the door opens enough a red eyes appear, looking around to see if there anyone outside, when he sees there are no one outside, Kris comes out of his room still wearing his long-sleeved green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe, his pants but walking barefoot for the moment. A wide smirk appears on his face, and he tights the hold in his KNIFE. 

He looks at the door where his mother is slept.

He takes a step, being a silent as he can, then takes another and another, starting to walk as silent he can.

Licking his lips in anticipation.

Each step taking him closer to his objective.

It does not take more than a few seconds, when he is in front of his prize.

He sees…what he wants more, the grin never leaving his face. He raised his arm meanwhile aiming properly for a perfect strike. Then

** _ WHOOSH.  _ **

He moves his hand down and striking down…

The pie never had a chance against him and his knife.

Kris looked down, the pie that his mother made earlier continue looking so good as the moment it came out of oven.

He started to cut a piece of pie for him, though in half way he stops, the smell of the pie is so good. –_Mom makes the best cinnamon pie in all the world- _were the thoughts of the boy, he smiled.

When he got the piece he wanted, he put it on a plate and then move to the table. Thinking that something missed. He stopped dead on his tracks meanwhile his mind is trying to think what it is.

Then he remembers.

He moves to the fridge opening to search something – _Here is- _Thinks Kris at the moment he grabs the carton of chocolate milk out the fridge, but not for long. Pouring a good cup for him.

He sits in silence with the pie and chocolate milk in front of him, then he sees to his right to see the knife still on his hand.

-_This won’t do-_

And as quickly as he thought of that, he changes the end of the knife, turning it something that would helping him to eat the pie… a spoon.

But the stare of Kris to the new created spoon continues for a few second.

_-This won’t do either-_

He wanted that the utensils represent him as well. He rubs his chin thinking for a few second until a idea appear in his head, then he changed the spoon something more…mischievous.

Into a spork.

-_perfect- _

Is the last though of Kris. He is ready to eat the pie. He moved the spork down getting a nice piece of the pie on it. He then moves it up to put it on his mouth and start to e-

_\- SHIT!-_

Kris wanted to YELL that but kept his mouth shut. The pie was still hot, real hot and right now was burning the mouth of the boy.

He quickly grabbed the cup with the chocolate goodness and drink it down. Calming the warm feeling on his mouth.

He quickly swallows the food on his mouth and let a gasp for that…looking down at the still remaining pie he picks up another piece with his spork and cool a bit.

After a few minutes Kris ate up all the pie on his plate and finished his cup of chocolate milk. He smiled more and was ready to leave the plates on the sink when suddenly.

** _ CLICK _ **

** **

The light of the kitchen turns on, blinding for a second the young boy until he adapts to the new light.

Close to the switch is standing his mother Toriel, with a stern look on her face looking down at Kris

They have a stare off…not saying anything for a few minutes

Until.

-I am not here this is a dream that you are having. So better go to your room and. – He did not finish his sentence seeing how Toriel lifted her arm pointing upwards.

-You are grounded Kris. To your room. -

Once more silence.

-Understandable- He says, getting off the chair and walking quickly passing her off.

Trying not to bother her more that he already done.

Though when Toriel sees the pie.

-Kris! You did not even cut the pie in a right way, you cut a square on it! – Toriel yells loudly seeing the square shape on the middle of the pie. Then she hears how Kris speeds up and end closing the door of his room.

She rubs the temples of her face, wondering how her son can behave in this way. Sometimes so quiet and other so… mischievous

She sighs deciding to think that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that is a idea of what might happend after the end of deltarune. 
> 
> I dont think that Frisk is evil, i think Frisk is more like a mischiveos guy. 
> 
> Also i think that he can use magic, like his brother to create things, instead of creations of magic like Asriel, are more like human creations, that why he create a sword or shield in the game. SO i belive he could make those in the normal world. But is just my theory. 
> 
> Hope you guys like my story and have a good day!


End file.
